


Call It What You Want

by letterstojoshua



Series: not a series but different drabbles for ciwyw lol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: the five times seungkwan declined seokmin's invitation to parties, and the one time he finally agreed.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: not a series but different drabbles for ciwyw lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonsbwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/gifts).



> edit: idk if tama yung ginawa ko, pero nakalimutan ko kasi ilagay kanina huhu 
> 
> salamat, blue!! sobrang naaappreciate kita as a person and as a writer. kayong lahat ng mga kaibigan mo :( ang babait niyo huhuhu hope to meet you soon!
> 
> this isn't much. pero wala lang, you inspired me talaga hays :( 🤎🤎🤎

seungkwan promised himself not to get involved in anything that would distract him from his studies when he entered the university. distraction being parties, vices that might get him addicted, booze over his friends' broken love lives (inaaraw-araw naman kasi?) which he lacks thereof, or just anything that will put him off track of his goals.

that's why he can't understand how seokmin was able to convince him to go to this party that celebrates the last day of their finals. note also that this is hosted by the biggest frat in their university.

"seok, uuwi na lang ako. bitaw na." seungkwan's words fell on deaf ears, for seokmin tightened his grip on his wrist.

"wala nang bawian, okay?! tsaka lunod ka kaya sa reviewers mo for the past month! ito na yung time to unwind! nandon mga kaibigan natin kaya mag-eenjoy ka, i swear!" wala na lang nagawa si seungkwan kundi mapabuntong-hininga. ilang hakbang na lang din kasi sila mula sa frat house kung saan ginaganap yung party. 

promises are really meant to be broken, i guess?

\--

seungkwan wants to gag. naghahalo na sa pang amoy niya ang pawis ng mga tao sa paligid niya, iba't ibang uri ng alak, at pati na rin usok ng sigarilyo. halos lahat ata ng makasalubong niya ay may nakapasak na yosi sa bibig.

"excuse me po."  
"sorry."  
"paraan po saglit."  
"aray!"

ilang minuto rin siguro siyang nakipag patintero sa mga kapwa estudyante bago siya nakarating sa gilid ng hagdan kung saan wala masyadong tao.

he bets his life that his friends are already lost in their own bubbles due to the alcohol, or worse, sumama na sa kung sinong ka-fling and god knows what they're doing.

gusto na niyang bumalik sa dorm. at hoping na may kasamang uuwi, sinubukan niya pa ring tawagan si seokmin, pero hindi na sumasagot ang kaibigan. sinubukan rin niya tawagan sina chan, minghao, at ang kuya jeonghan, pero hindi na sila mahagilap lahat.

he then decided to just leave, and when he was about to, an arm snaked around his waist. "going somewhere, love?"

\--

ayaw ni seungkwan sa biglaan. otherwise known as "mga pagkakataon na hindi niya alam na mangyayari, kaya magmumukha siyang tanga dahil hindi niya alam ang i-rereact."

for example: noong gabing pumasok sa kuwarto niya ang kapatid na babae, umiiyak, at nagsabing buntis ito; o noong biglang nagpa-quiz ang prof niya sa economics tapos hindi siya nakapag-review; o kaya naman kagaya ngayon kung saan mahigpit siyang hawak sa baywang nang hindi kilalang lalaki na may malalim na boses.

galaw, teh!

"you're not enjoying the night? i thought freshmen dig parties like this? for drinks? experience?" seungkwan doesn't like the emphasis on the man's last words. huminga siya nang malalim at hinawakan ang braso na hindi umaalis sa pagkakayapos sa kaniya.

"paano mo naman nalamang freshman ako?" he slowly turned to the guy—now more composed than ever, causing the latter's arm to let loose, but doesn't leave his hips.

"i just do." seungkwan's breath hitched. tangina. he gulps slowly as he got full sight of the guy in front of him that's just probably a few inches taller. it's not hard for them to meet eye to eye.

he took his time taking in the presence in front. his brows? thick. his eyes? sharp. his nose? pointed. and his lips...? dangerous.

"i-i should go. hinihintay ako ng kaibigan ko sa dorm." he steps back, but was immediately pulled again. the guy's hand rested on the low of his spine, and they are so close! hindi na makahinga si seungkwan.

"you mean seokmin? nah, he's with my friend. he'll be fine." the guy smirked and he almost went haywire.

"how did you— no, hindi si seokmin. i have other fr—"

"chan is with hansol, hao is with jun, and jeonghan is with seungcheol. all of your friends are with mine. any other excuse?" the guy's voice went dangerously low on his last words.

"i don't know you."

"i'm wonwoo."

"not enough for me to stay with you."

"seungkwan." with wonwoo's hands now on both of his sides, squeezing, he can't help but to let out uneven breaths.

"i'm not even surprised anymore that you know my name." the younger knew he should've already run a few minutes ago... moments before wonwoo could even place light kisses on his jaw, down to his neck.

"oh, baby. i've known you ever since you stepped inside this university." 

"w-what? how— ah!" seungkwan's now gripping the other's shoulders tight. the older doesn't stop nipping the base of his neck so it will surely leave marks. and his knee, placed dangerously between his thighs.

"w-wonwoo, stop." seungkwan's voice was almost inaudible. but it doesn't need to be said twice for the former to stop. they were both panting hard and the older hugged him tighter instead, his head resting on the crook of his neck.

"c'mon. i'll bring you back to your dorm."

\--

masyadong tahimik. hindi sanay si seungkwan. at kahit pa gusto niyang magsalita, pinangungunahan siya ng hiya dahil sa nangyari kanina. seungkwan bobo.

"i know you have questions. pwede ka namang magtanong." wonwoo spoke quietly beside him. how come he talks so causally na para bang walang nangyari kanina?

"i do. pero hindi muna siguro ngayon." he sighed upon answering. stretching his arms in the air dahil napagod talaga siya sa araw na to. test noong umaga, tapos itong party naman sa gabi… hindi niya inexpect.

"so we'll see each other again?" there's a hint of playfulness on wonwoo's voice when he asked seungkwan. gusto na lang tuloy tumakbo ng huli dahil hindi talaga siya sanay sa ganitong klase ng mga pagkakataon.

"you seem to know my friends. siguro. para namang may choice pa ako?" the walk back to their dorm seems to be a bit longer than usual. gusto na niyang sumigaw sa halu-halong emosyon.

"i know jeonghan because he was a classmate. and i was introduced to some of your friends before. so yes, wala ka na ngang choice. at kahit naman hindi ko sila kilala, sisiguraduhin kong magkikita pa rin tayong dalawa."

hindi alam ni seungkwan ang sasabihin. napatigil siya sa paglalakad at napatitig kay wonwoo. buti na lang at nasa tapat na sila ng dorm niya.

"it's getting late. you should go." wonwoo smirked and came closer to him. he placed a kiss on the side of his lips then smiled.

"good night, seungkwan."

**Author's Note:**

> spur of the moment drabble lang kasi di ko pa maayos yung next chapters ng way back home :( but ayern. frat boy!wonu kahit hindi established hshdhshhhh
> 
> and idk if maayos to coz droopy ako ngayon because of meds hhhhhh
> 
> ayun lang. maraming salamat sa pagbasa T____T


End file.
